The Years Before ODIN
by Ludamlada
Summary: "You never know how strong you are, until being strong is your only choice" At the ages of thirteen and ten the Walker boys were forced to raiser their selves. That is just the life of children who's father is a high ranking military officer: a deadbeat to one, a hero to the other.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the Walkers, David was playing with the newest and latest knife he got from his dad for his thirteenth birthday. Logan was laying on the couch with their babysitter, Nani, watching some old Disney movie. Both David and Logan were eagerly waiting for eight o'clock to roll around so they can finally talk to their dad. About five months ago Elias was deployed out on a mission, leaving the boys with a babysitter. But the past few nights have been different, by eight o'clock came there was no phone call.

"Nani, what hasn't dad called yet?" Asked Logan.

"I don't know buddy. Maybe he got caught up on something, and he hasn't had the time to call yet." Nani explained pulling Logan tighter against her body.

"Or maybe he's dead.." David mumbled from across the room.

"Dad is not dead stupid!" Logan yelled back at the older Walker with tears in his eyes.

"Then how do you explain him not calling the past two day?" David retorted back standing quickly. "He's gone."

By now both boys had a steady stream on tears falling down their cheeks. The young Walker brothers sat in silence for what seemed like hours but was only ten minutes. Looking at the time Nani noticed that it was about ten till nine. So she decided to speak up.

"Why don't you boys go and get ready for bed?"

David gave a slight nod for a response and quickly got up and went towards the bathroom. And she got a set of sniffles from Logan. As Logan was getting up to go and get ready he looked at Nani with tears still falling and asked,

"Do you really think he's dead?" Logan questioned with a noticeable quiver in his voice.

"Nah Logan, I don't think he's dead." Nani answer while walking Logan towards the bathroom.

She helped Logan start to get ready for bed by gathering a pair of basketball shorts and one of Elias's old t-shirts. Nani began to walk out of the shared bed room and met Logan in the hallway handing him his clothes. After she made sure Logan was safely in bed she went out to the living room and decided to watch TV for another hour. After finally finding a show she enjoyed, Nani lounged back on the couch letting out a sigh. All of a sudden she heard the front door beginning to open, so she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a large knife to attack the intruder. As she rounded the corner she raised the knife to impale the intruder. Nani was quickly disarmed and pushed up against the wall. When she opened her eyes she never would have thought she would come eye to eye with a ghost.

"Elias?" Nani asked with shock and out of breath from the encounter.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters except for my OC and the story idea. All the other characters belong to**_ ** _their rightful owners. Reviews are appreciated greatly!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're telling me that you have been missing the past five days because you have been in transit home?" Asked Nani. 

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you." Clarified Elias. He watched as the boys' long term babysitter slowly nodded her head trying to process what just has been said. Letting out a sigh and a small smile, Elias spoke. " So how have David and Logan been?" 

"They have been good up until a few days ago when the calls stopped coming in." stated Nani with a look that went from happy to sad as she spoke. "Logan started soccer the other day, he was nervous at first, but then he met some of the kids and now he has a new best friend!" 

"Thats amazing! Mary was a big soccer player in high school, I was more of a football kind of guy." Elias expressed with a slight chuckle. "What about David?" 

"Well David is the opposite of Logan he wants to be the center of attention and chases all the girls around at the whopping age of thirteen." Nani vocalized looking back at the clock that was hanging above the kitchen sink. "Well, its late so i'll be heading out if you don't mind." 

"No go ahead, And thanks again for staying with them for as long as you did." 

"Again it was no problem." And with that Nani got up and grabbed her belonging's and left the Walker's household.

Elias decided to relax and get accustomed to the feeling of being home before going to bed. He flipped on the T.V and began watching the newest episode of Saturday Night Live. 

Logan Walker heard sounds coming from the living room, so the small ten year old quietly climbed down the ladder that connected his and David's beds. Quickly padding over to the door, Logan softly opened the door and slipped out. 

"Nani? Are you still up?" questioned Logan walking around the corner into the living room from the hallway. But what Logan saw he didn't expect. Standing in the living room was his father. 

"D-Dad!" Logan yelled as he charged towards the pair of legs that belonged to Elias Walker. Wrapping himself in his father's arms, Logan let all the tears, sadness, and frustrations pour out.

Elias whipped around and grabbed up his youngest son, holding him close in his arms with a set of tears beginning their decent down his cheeks. The pair stayed like that for many minutes, the only sound that was heard in the quiet room and the occasional set of sniffles coming from the small mass in his arms. 

"Okay. I'm okay now, I think." Logan began breaking the silence while moving from his fathers arms. 

"Okay, are you sure?" Elias asked with a chuckle. "So how have you been?" 

"Good I started soccer for the first time since we lost mom. And I'm only going to admit to you but i was pretty scared to play since you or mom weren't there. But I knew David and Nani were there and it made me better." Logan rambled, "I even made a few new friends theres Sam, Brian, and Chris. Me, Sam, and Chris play offense and Brian plays defense." 

"How old are Sam, Brian, and Chris?" Asked Elias looking down at Logan who is sitting next to him on the couch. " 

"Well Sam is ten and a half, and Chris and Brian just turned ten like I did. Their twins with their birthday is only three day after mine!" explanied Logan. 

"Thats amazing Logan! I'm glad you met some new friends. So when is your first game?" 

"It's on Saturday. Are you coming?! I really want you to. Please?!" 

"Logan calm down for a second and take a breath. I'll definitely be there on Saturday." Elias clarified. "Okay little man lets get you back to bed so you, David, and I can go do something all day tomorrow." 

"Awwww dad, I don't want to go back to bed! You just got home! I can't go to bed." 

Elias thought for a minute, "Okay fine, how about we sit out here and watch some T.V for a little bit?" 

"Okay what about David? Should I go get him?" 

"Yeah, go and get your brother." And with that Logan took off towards the shared bedroom.

"DAVID! DAVID! DAVID! WAKE UP!" Logan screamed as he started jumping on the eldest Walker child. 

"Logan get off!" David yelled pushing Logan off of him and onto the floor. 

"NO David wake up! Dads hom-" Logan didn't even get to finish his sentence before David stood up and screamed at Logan. 

"NO LOGAN! DAD ISN'T EVER COMING HOME AGAIN! HES GONE AND NEVER COMING BACK!" David finished pushing Logan backwards into the dresser. "It was only a dream Logan, You and I both know that." 

"David, why are you saying that?" Logan questioned with tears starting to well up in his large brown eyes. "I was just sitting with him in the living room." 

"Whatev-" David started but finished as he saw Elias walk around the corner from the hallway into the room. 

"David what are you talking about? I'm home now son. Why are you acting this way?" 

David stood still. Staring at his and Logan's father, resisting the urge to leap into Elias's waiting arms. 

"Whatever. Now you decide to show." The eldest Walker mumbled under his breath. 

"What did you say?"demanded Elias. 

"I SAID NOW YOU SHOW UP! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL THE LAST FIVE DAYS." 

"I didn't call the past five days because I was on my way home and I wanted to surprise you and your brother." Elias explained to David turning and leaving the room. 

"David why don't you believe dad?" 

"Because it was a selfish reason as to why he didn't call?" David stated turning and laying back in bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 9:00 in the morning when David woke up and decided to go and get breakfast praying that Elias wasn't awake. But all of David's hope and praying went right out the window because as he rounded the corner he saw his father sitting at the kitchen table reading today's newspaper and drinking coffee. Noticing a new presence in the room Elias spoke without looking up,

"Good morning David."

Nothing.

"David I said good morning." Elias repeated looking up from the article he was reading. Seeing David preparing a bowl of cereal for himself, Elias asked. "Do you need any help? Or do you want me to wake up Logan and we can all go out to breakfast."

"Well Elias, you can take my brother but I don't want to go anywhere with you." David retorted turning around and giving his father a harsh glare.

Feeling a little discouraged Elias resumed reading his paper and letting the thick silence cloud over the room once again.

After putting the cereal back into the cabinet David went off into the basement to get as far away from Elias as he could. Turning on the T.V and Xbox, David sat back and began playing the latest video game him and Logan recently bought.

After the ordeal his brother and father had, Logan woke up and went into the kitchen and was greeted by the one person he wanted to see the most.

"Morning Logan." Looking up Logan saw his dad standing at the sink washing dishes.

"Morning, wheres David?"

"He's downstairs playing videogames I think. You can go down there with him if you want to."

"No, why would I want to go with David when you just got home?" Logan asked while shrugging and helping dry the dishes.

While eating a cheerful breakfast with Logan, Elias suggested the idea

"How about we go to the beach like when you and David were younger?"

"Yeah! I can show you how well I can surf. Nani would take me everyday after school." Exclaimed Logan.

"Thats amazing Logan! You go get dressed and i'll go get David."

"Okay!" And with that Logan got up and ran to hs room to change into his bathing suit.

While Logan was getting dressed Elias went downstiars to gather the oldest Walker child. When Elias got downstairs he heard loud msuic from the game Daivd was playing. Clearing his throat, Elias tried to grab David's attention. The process taking more than one attempt, Elias finally succeded in catching his attention.

"David go get dressed. You, Logan, and I are going to the beach as a family."

"No. I told you earlier that I don't want anything to do with you." David fired back without looking up from the game he was playing. Sighing Elias went over to the T.V and unplugged the power strip that the T.V and Xbox were hooked up to.

"David look at me when I speak to you. I still am your father and I deserve to be treated with respect!" Elias exclaimed.

"No your not. A real father is there for his kids. A real father actually cares about what happens in his kids life. A real father puts his kids needs in front of their own! You're none of those." David screamed while standing and squareing off with Elias.

"I'm not going to repeat my self again. Go get changed, or i will drag you upstairs and force you get dressed myself."

Letting out a loud groan David went upstairs and changed unwillingly into his bathing suit and met his brother and father in the living room.

"Okay you boys ready?" Elias asked looking from Logan to David.  
Logan nodded and David said nothing once again and just walked out of the house, entering the back passenger seat of the car.

"Dad what's wrong with David?" Logan asked grabbing a bag full of small snacks and following his dad outside.

"I not entirely sure Logan. Don't let it bother you." Elias responded looking at the youngest Walker with a sad smile.

David sat in the backseat, as far away from his dad as he could. Listening to Logan fill their dad in on all the crazy things they did while he was deployed. David could only sit back and stare out the window thinking of ways to get away from his family. Not so much his little brother, but his dad. What kind of man leaves his children for a long period of time and just stop calling one day?  
-

"WERE HERE!" David was scared awake by Logan screaming about them arriving to their destination. Once David saw that they were in fact at the beach he could only smile because he knew he would be able to get far away from his dad. He only hoped Logan wouldn't follow, if he did then that meant Elias was sure to follow. Grabbing his board, David made a quick dash for the blue, salty water not listening to the please from Logan to wait for him. Right now his only focus was to find an escape somewhere off by himself.

"David don't go too far out into the water. I don't want you to get hurt." Elias explained. Whatever thought David, why would you actually care what happened to me? Wadding out to waist deep water, David jumped on the his surf board and began paddling out to find the perfect wave. 


	4. Chapter 4

"DAVID WAIT FOR ME!" Logan called to his brother as he followed far behind. David just kept paddling farther out into the surf.

Logan stood there for a few minutes deciding what to do.

Wading out past his knees and up to his waist, Logan looked back to see if his dad was watching him. Seeing that Elias was too busy carrying all of their bags, he continued to follow his selfish brother.

The farther he got out the more he started to relax. The more he started to forget about all the drama and pain his dad caused when he came home.

'Logan is to naive! He can't see that Elias doesn't love us!' David thought with each push of the water.

Sighing he looked toward the horizon and saw the perfect wave approaching where he was currently floating. David prepared his body for the impact of the wave, and the anticipation was getting to him so he once again started paddling out. Finally reaching the wave David was in for an awesome ride. But as he loomed toward the beach he saw a small body bobbing below and above the water. That body wasn't any random kid, it was the one person who David valued the most in life. That little boy had shaggy blonde hair and followed him around every where. The shaggy blonde mess was his little brother, Logan. And at this very moment in time Logan was caught in a large wave and looked like he was drowning. Paddling faster than ever David was attempting to get to his brother. Giving up on the surf board, he jumped off and started swimming as fast as he could. David starting panicking when Logan's head went below the surface of the water and didn't come back up.

Elias Walker was finishing setting up for a relaxing day at the beach with his two sons. The day didn't have a good start because as soon as the boys woke up David has been cold towards his dad. Logan, well he was just a ray of sunshine on a cloudy dad. The kid was bouncing all over the house telling Elias about a bunch of stuff that he had done in the previous months. Looking around Elias noticed that the youngest Walker boy wasn't hanging around his old man like he was earlier. The worrying thought that Logan followed his older brother out into the ocean scared him. The moment Elias noticed that Logan had indeed followed David into the salty water was a really bad thing. Walking closer to the water to get a better look he noticed that Logan was having a really hard time keeping himself above the water. Now terrified because Logan disappeared under the water, Elias rushed into the water to aid his son and noticed that David was already attempting to swim back to shore with a limp Logan in his arms. Finally reaching the boys, Elias grabbed Logan out of his arms and rushed back to shore yelling for assistance.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!" Elias began to start CPR on logans small chest.

Grabbing the attention of a young life guard, she asked running over,

"What happened?"

"My son, he was drowning out past the sand bar! Please help him!" Elias explained while moving over for the life guard to do her job. Looking over his shoulder he noticed David standing there with fear and guilt etched on his face.

Elias whipped back around when he heard coughing coming from Logan's body.

"Your okay Logan, your going to be okay." Elias reassured as he rubbed logans upper back in small circles. Not looking away for Logan, Elias called over his shoulder.  
"David why don't you go start packing up all of our stuff so we can head home."

"Whatever" was the replied that he was greeted with.

Finally getting back to their house and carrying in a sleeping Logan and putting him in his and David room. Elias came back it into the living room looking for David.

"What were you thinking about having your brother going out that far but himself?!"

"I didn't know that he was following me! I'm not his parent, so I wasn't watching him." David defended.

"Your right! Your not his parent but you are his older brother so you do have you watch him!"

"It was his fault that he started drowning in the first place so don't blame me for your mistake!" David retorted towards his father and walked out of the room and into the basement.

Signing, Elias say down on the couch and stated thinking about where he went wrong.


End file.
